Pensamientos de Sueños Rotos OneShot
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo por lo que sueñas es una mentira?, son las ideas que pasaban por un joven


**PENSAMIENTOS DE SUEÑOS ROTOS **

¿Qué pasa cuando todo por lo que sueñas es una mentira?, son las ideas que pasaban por un joven, que al tener la edad, del gran conquistador Alejandro Magno, no sabe cómo seguir, después de ver como sus logros y triunfos no sirven para nada. De que le sirvió romper con todo y dejarse solo guiar por una estrella, creyendo que es la razón de su existir.

También lo consideraba como la única verdad, aquel sueño de un niño pequeño que lo convirtió en toda su razón, para inclusive enfrentarse al mundo entero.

Cada acción, cada pensamiento, era solo por seguir aquello; aun el reto más difícil y que se podía pensar imposible, lo paso muchas veces con los ojos cerrados y encaminado su vida, solo siguiendo aquella que era su estrella

Muchos pensaban que era demasiado valiente y lo veían como un héroe, otros solo le decían que aquello era solo una locura, pero en esos momentos, que importa lo que los demás piensan, cuando hacía el mayor esfuerzo y lograba pasar lo imposible

El en ese momento solo pensó lo que acababa de sentir no mucho tiempo atrás, cuando solo lo separaban unos metros, considerados en una vida como instantes, el solo siente que su alegría y está cerca, pero no por eso lo consideraba el fin de su camino, no, solo era la apertura de lo nuevo, de la mejor aventura, no piensa en el fracaso, como, si está a solo unos segundos

Tampoco piensa en las millones de oportunidades que tuvo para cambiar su objetivo, tal vez solo una vez pensó en cambiar, pero no lo pensó en esos momentos… y en un solo soplo ve como todo se deshace en sus manos

Los segundos se vuelven tan lentos que no escucha los sonidos de su entorno, siente la compasión de la gente que lo rodea, eso solo lo estanca más en su derrota, pero como siempre evita mostrar algún signo de debilidad, eso es demasiado, quieres salir por la borda, pero ya no eres un niño

No sabe cómo seguir, todo fue tan rápido, pero después de unos instantes piensa, solo una vez estuvo a punto de cambiar todo.

No paso tanto tiempo cuando va y trata de buscarlo, piensa que aun no es tarde, la vida le puede dar segundas oportunidades, pierde hasta el aliento y aún con ello continua, llega y lo que ve, solo termina, acabando con tu vida

Sigue respirando, pero está muerto por dentro, nunca imagino que eso podía ocurrir ¿cómo es posible? es lo único que sale de su boca, tanto tiempo había permanecido en silencio, callando todo, solo aquello que sus ojos contemplaron fue lo único que lo hizo hablar

Muerte, era algo que nunca imagino, aquella nueva decisión tal vez siempre iba a estar marcada por la sombra del fracaso, pero iba a ser feliz, pero ver aquel cuerpo inerte, fue más de lo que podía soportar, sobre todo por la razón en la que esa vida dio su último aliento

Culpa, solo puede sentir eso, pero también lo hace reflexionar en algo ¿Cómo seguir cuando aquellos que conocías, amabas y deseabas, muere en un solo instante? o te preguntas ¿Qué pasa cuando tus sueños e ilusiones se vienen abajo?

Quiso salir de aquello, pero la vida está llena de retos y no podía dejarlo que se fuera, eso era tan sencillo, de una persona cobarde. Así que solo puedo respirar, dar un grito lleno de toda su ira, culpa y más que nada de absoluta soledad

Sasuke son la palabras que en medio de sus confusiones y reflexiones escucho fuera de su mente lamento, pensé que nunca habías estado interesado de ella, Sakura-chan murió por todos nosotros, ¿quién decía esas palabras?, solo su mejor amigo, que estaba con él, lo había seguido cuando intento acabar con su vida, él solo giro la cabeza y solo dijo lo sé

Que le esperaba la vida, era algo que no deseaba imaginar, pero solo con las palabras le hicieron saber que tiene que continuar y vivir, por la persona que se sacrifico por ellos y que le hizo ver la vida por unos instantes diferente y por la que casi cambio su objetivo y que se convirtió en su nueva luz después de caer y seguiría siendo su ejemplo y luz de vida

FIN


End file.
